


Stranger in a Bar

by PastPresentFiction



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastPresentFiction/pseuds/PastPresentFiction
Summary: A one shot about the actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Stranger in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDMsNegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMsNegan/gifts).



> If I owned Jeffrey Dean Morgan do you think I'd be writing fan fiction? 
> 
> I own nothing. I wish his family nothing but happiness. I blame my overactive imagination. 
> 
> JDMsNegan: I didn't watch his interviews, I just wrote. Hope this is as fun for you to read as it was for me to write!

I smoothed the tight dress down over my hips, making sure everything was decent since it was pretty damn short. Then I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror of the hotel bar restroom. I made sure that my curls were perfectly tousled, my lipstick wasn’t on my teeth. Satisfied with the image I’d created, I put a little swing in my hips and exited into the dim light of the main bar.

Walking slowly and carefully to the bar, ignoring the feeling I got of lingering stares, I took a stool next to an older man. He was sitting alone, dressed in a dark button down shirt with enough buttons undone to show a brushing of chest hair, jeans that were well worn and looked soft enough to touch. I bit my lip when my knee brushed his and drew his attention to me. 

“Sorry,” I breathed, trying to get the bartender’s attention.

I felt him turn to fully focus on me. “Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart.” That voice. Deep, husky, and familiar.

I glanced up after the bartender took my order. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. All salt and pepper hair, matching perfectly sculpted scruff, and a bright white smile that coaxed his dimples into play. And then, as though to break the spell, he ran his left hand over his chin and the bar lights caught the gleam of his wedding band. 

“Well, thank you for being so forgiving.” I turned to my drink. 

I felt his eyes on me. On my cleavage, perfectly exposed so it was tempting but not shameful. On the scant fabric of my dress, barely covering my hips now that I was seated. And on my bare shoulder, where I knew he could see the tattoo that all my elders had swore I’d one day regret. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Ignoring obviously married men, no matter how fucking hot they might be.” I smirked into my glass. 

His chuckle made my smile grow. “Fucking hot, huh?” His knee brushed against me. “As for the married part-wouldn’t be my first failed go.”

I threw my head back in true mirth. “Haven’t you been told? Women prefer the faithful.” I turned to him and leaned closer, as though I were about to impart long held secrets. “And fucking hot only happens if you don’t brag about being a failure.” 

“Ah, sweetheart, I may fail at marriage, but fucking? Fucking, I’m head of the goddamn class in that.” His smile grew with his cockiness. 

I smiled and finished my drink in another gulp. Feeling the burn flow through me, I tossed down the money for the drink and tip. Then leaning closer to Jeffrey, I crooked my finger for him to lean even closer. My lips brushed against the shell of his ear as I issued the challenge. “Prove it.” And then I hopped off my stool and sauntered out of the bar. 

I hadn’t even made it to the elevators before I felt him press his body against my back. His hands gripped my hips and I felt a moan build. Licking my lips as the elevator doors opened, we both entered and reached for the same button. Pressing it, the doors closed and then he slammed me back against the wall. His lips were hot on mine. The taste of alcohol and heat flooded my mouth as our tongues touched. My hands found his head, and my fingers curled in his hair. I loved the burn of his well past five o’clock shadow against my skin. His hands seemed to be fighting between the urge to hold me tight against the wall, or clutch handfuls of my ass. 

We were obscenely lucky. The elevator made no other stops, and our destination had no loitering guests in the hallway. We clutched at one another until I was once again pressed flush against a door, as Jeff fumbled with a key card. I bit his earlobe as he finally shot the card open. I would have fallen if not for one of his arms snaking around my waist and keeping me upright. 

The door barely clicked shut before I slammed back against it. His mouth was hungry against mine, and my hands were fisted in his hair holding his mouth to mine. He pulled away, only to lick and kiss down my throat as his hands were yanking my dress up over my hips. 

“You seem eager,” I breathed as his mouth found my pulse. His teeth grazed the skin and my back arched as I moaned. 

He growled against me. “Gotta prove I’m a fucking teacher’s pet in fucking, don’t I?” My dress was bunched at my waist and I felt him sigh when his hands met the bare skin of my ass. “No panties? Ah, darlin’, I’m thinking you had plans for tonight.” 

I chuckled breathlessly as he moved his head lower. His breath was hot against my cleavage. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips placed open mouthed kisses on the mounds of flesh peeking out of my dress. “If I had plans, I think they just got better.” 

His chuckle vibrated through my body. “You think?” His head was at my waist, and I opened my eyes when I felt his hands move from my ass to my ankles. “Damn, you’re nothing but challenges aren’t you?”

I shrugged as his hands slid up my legs, stopping at my thighs. “I’m still waiting for that gold star moment.” Raising an eyebrow at him as my fingers slid through his soft hair. 

He shook his head and smiled. Those damn dimples. “Hold on, baby, because I don’t want ya to pass out before you hand it out.” And with that, his mouth met my upper thigh. Teasing me with a nip, nosing my skin, his hands sliding further up my thighs. “Open up for me, honey, let me see what I’m working with.” My legs parted and I heard him inhale. “Ah, it’s bare and,” I felt his finger swipe the outer lips. “Fucking wet, so fucking wet already.” And then his mouth met my dampness. My knees shook, but my hands held tight to his head. I felt his hand take my right knee, and bring it over his shoulder, opening me wider for his attention. His mouth never left me. Fingers opening my lips so he could focus on that bundle of nerves that was fit to burst, and I was rocking my hips against his mouth. Riding him as best I could from my position. He was moaning against me as I came, moaning and arching against his sucking mouth, his hands holding me in a tight grip. 

He held me until I came back down to earth. I was panting, even though arguably he had done all the work. I felt him slide back up my body, my eyes closed my heart beating so hard I thought he’d be able to hear it. “Baby?” His thumbs slid against my cheek. “Come on, honey, tell me you’re alright.” 

I chuckled breathlessly. “Shit.” I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. “If I ever need a reminder for why I put that ring on your fucking finger, do that again.” He laughed and moved in to kiss me. My taste was heavy on his mouth. A mouth that I called my own for over a year now. “Although,” I said, pulling back and holding his gaze on mine. “I’d better be the last fucking Mrs. Morgan, you got me?” 

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine. “Third time’s a charm, right?” I smiled. “You’re my last, I swear.” His left hand pressed against his heart, wedding band flashing. “Plus, I never take the damn thing off. Even on the show, fucking Negan wears the damn thing as a necklace.” He winked at me. “You’ve got all of me, forever.” 

“I think I owe you a gold star, don’t I?” I asked, my breathing slower, my heartbeat back to normal. “Come on, Jeff, let’s go to bed.” I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom area of our suite. “How are you still so fucking dressed?” I shook my head. And walked up to him, my dress still bunched. I pulled it the rest of the way off and stood there in nothing. Thank god for built in bras. My fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and worked each open. Sliding the shirt off his shoulders, I smiled when it finally hit the floor. I sighed. “I swear, I’ll never get used to all of this being mine.” My hands slid over his skin, tugging lightly on his chest hair. I hummed. My hands fell to the button on his jeans. A flick and it was open, a tug and the zipper was undone. I lowered myself to my knees, and looked up at him from beneath my lashes. “Ready for a gold star?” 

He groaned, and I knew that he was seeing one of his favorite sights. Me, on my knees, and ready to take off his pants. I felt his fingers glide into my curls. “Oh, baby girl, I’m more than ready for my prize.” I smiled and tugged his jeans down, no underwear for him either. 

“Looks like you had some plans for tonight, too, baby.” I leaned forward as my hands kept lowering his jeans. My mouth met the skin above his pubic bone. I kissed him there as he kicked off his shoes and jeans. “Eager, as always.” I smiled into his skin. His hands in my curls clenched and I flicked my tongue against his hip. Feeling his muscles tense, I moved until I was face to face with proof of how much he needed me. I bit my lip and looked up at him as my hand wrapped around his base. “One gold star, coming up.” My mouth closed over his head as my tongue swirled around it. His hips bucked against me and if my lips weren’t so full, I would have smiled. Instead, I hummed, bobbing my head over the silky skin of his ridgedness. I pumped his length with my hand, feeding his length into my hot mouth. His hands tightened in my hair, and a moan vibrated through my mouth and along his shaft. Thrusting against my face, holding my head in his hands, I felt his pace falter. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, as his thrusts stuttered, and stilled, his seed erupting against my tongue. 

I swallowed all that he gave me and was impressed he was still standing. My hands were pressed to his thighs, feeling his shaking. I sucked against his flesh until he softened in my mouth, and then I pulled away. Licking my lips, I smiled up at him. “Did you enjoy your reward, baby?” 

Jeff’s arms came down, holding his hands out to me, I took them and he pulled me to my feet. He tilted my face for a kiss and I pecked him lightly on his lips. Groaning he gave me a tiny glare. His hands found my head, clutching my curls, and pulling slightly. When my mouth opened, he took the kiss he wanted. Hot and hungry, even after being sated. When he pulled away, he was grinning. “Never deny me that mouth, baby.” His left hand moved from my hair to my cheek. “Fuck you’re amazing.” 

Later, lying in bed holding one another, I was thinking about the reason I’d agreed to come on this trip. He felt me shift and looked down in curiosity. “I have a present for you.” I whispered. I got off the bed and ran off to my luggage. Pulling out a small thin rectangular gift box, wrapped in a ribbon, I rushed back to the bed and launched myself onto it. He chuckled and looked at the box I was holding. 

“I didn’t fuck up and miss our anniversary did I?” He asked, taking the box from my hands. “Cause I swear to God I set the fucking important dates on my phone and calendar.” 

I giggled. “No, you didn’t forget anything important.” I tapped the box. “This is just a little something that I thought you’d like.” I gave him a wink and watched him pull the ribbon loose. 

He opened the box and looked inside. I saw his chest expand as he inhaled sharply. Biting my lip I waited for him to take in the gift. His fingers brushed over the contents, and then his eyes met mine. “When?” 

“First tell me you’re happy, then I’ll tell you when.” I negotiated. He carefully sat the box down on the bedside table and pulled me into his arms.  
“Happy?” His lips touched my temple. “Ah, baby, happy doesn’t begin to fucking cover it.” 

I smiled and pulled back so we were face to face. “The doctor says I’m about eight weeks, so we’re looking at a winter baby.” 

His eyes closed and his smile grew. “Shit, you’ve just given me something better than a fucking gold star!” He pulled me closer so I was sitting on his lap. “Is that why you agreed to come with me this time?” 

“Yeah,” I smoothed his hair with my hands. “I felt like the glares of your fans was worth it, at least for this.” He knew I hated coming to the conventions he attended. That I’d heard it all when I hazarded time among the fans. “I mean, they can say that I’m a pig that should be fed to other pigs all they want, I needed to tell you this. Now. I was too excited to wait.” 

He groaned at the memory of the last time I’d attended. “Really wish I could have fucking told whoever said that shit off.” He leaned forward to press our foreheads together. “Are you coming to the panel tomorrow?”

I knew he wanted me to. He always wanted me with him. It was the one hiccup in our otherwise good relationship. “As long as no one calls attention to me, sure.” I grinned. I needed to be close to him too, it was simply that the fans could be cruel and overwhelming.

“Goddamn that sucks, I like to show you off.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Right now, I definitely want to show you off.” 

I chuckled. “I’m not even showing yet, you doof.” I slapped his shoulder. “Just warn Reedus to keep his flirting from the stage to a minimum. That usually draws their attention more than yours.” 

“You talking about his flirting with me?” He asked, feigning ignorance. At my glare, his grin grew. “Ah, you mean with you. Well, fuck baby, how can I stop that? You’re fucking irresistible.” 

Another eye roll from me. “Dick.” I kissed him and then we laid back down, face to face. “I love you, Jeff.” 

He gave me the sweetest, soft kiss imaginable. “I love you, too, baby.”


End file.
